Fantasy Hearts
by VampireLady92
Summary: Organization has Norted rank 13 Vessel for everywhere in the darkness to fight somewhere in their homeworld be broken. They're very cruelty people than you thought it. The Light of Warriors as they're good pure heart for being save their own world to together, like Dissidia. Like Kingdom Hearts, as Sora and his friend be in Final Fantasy world be together world into one world...


_I've been having these weird thoughts lately_

 _Having weird_

 _Like is any of this for real or not?_

 _Real ?_

The young boy feel like drowning in somewhere darkness but he getting sleepy into fast shooting after he gasp in woke up with confused as look at another boy stand in the sea as he about talk but he look down at the water went backward into wave and the another boy look around at himself, the young boy gasp in surprised as runs to grab his hand but that was too late about the wave cover on two boy into the drown in sea as he saw another boy show his hand point at himself after he try grab his hand but he getting away from the another boy. he feel get out from the sea as breathe deep and walk to the sand but heard it from some shouted as look at the young girl waved it as he runs to her about something but she giggles after saw all shooting star, or another body fall down as he saw it as gasp in surprise but feel like he fall down on the ground but it wasn't on the sand as saw Kairi stand about worried shout at him as she disappeared without the sky, the young boy shock into sleep now as into the sea somewhere after he slowly open his eyes as he don't see somewhere in darkness he stand on the black ground but he take step after look down to the light ground about bird flew away from the floor as he smiles softly.

But, The boy gasp in woke up from his sleeping and blink in confused about something weird dream "... A dream? It's feel like a real drown in sea, but I'd never been in sea before like that. What's time?" He look around at the clock times about 7:45 am as he shock in widen eyes after he scarem in horrors as get out of the bed.

The boy's mother heard it from the roof and sighs softly "Sora is really lazy boy for been sleeping so much, Why I raised him as my son?" she shake her head and read the newspaper about weather and something, but she look at the another boy patting on her shoulder as smiles sweetly at his mother "Thank you, Roxas. Please take your brother for drive now, It's rain soon in morning."

The boy has blonde hair and blue eyes as he about be seventeen years old after he look up at the upstairs "Sora, Hurry up and you'll be late, or I'll let you walk in rain!" He heard it from Sora's voice sound like he's crybaby but heard it from the tv talking about something as look at the shows NEWS "Hm?"

 _The tv screen about something parade as they walk into the road but something sit on the throne as he wear black cape and hood up for not anyone see the prince's face was hidden in shadow as he wave in air and his bodyguards look scary in knight and his sword look different huge keyblade, he stand front of the prince for protect himself from somewhere._

Roxas look at the tv show off he click remote and throw it after he heard it from Sora get panting heavily for get ready "Alright, Let's go, Sora." After they went to the SUV car look green with silver as Roxas start diving to the high school called Kingdom Hearts of Sea and look at his young brother hug him after he runs to the school doors "Heh, Sora is never changed all times. Now that's time for my jobs." He start diving to the ways away from the school.

After Sora panting heavily and open the door "I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE! DID I CATCH RIGHT TIMES?!" He look at the students clapping for him 'You did get right time now!/Yes, Sora!/He's so same lazy bum' as he sighs happily and walk to the desk "Thank you! I thought the teacher will kick me out again in five times! " He heard it from the clock ringing for ready time to study as listen the Teacher talking about something magic and fighter for how do it anyone have a gift power or something from in the body can have this element or summoners for save their land from some monster, but the barrier can protect inside the town as Sora look around at the wall has strong barrier but seven warriors of light status circle of wall barrier.

 _The Seven Warrior of Light as Warrior, Summoners, and Monk, Thief and white Mage, Crystal mage, and Keyblade Master. They were very brave for trust each to protect their beloved town where they grow up from different land, but they will fight to something called Darkness in enemy has 13 peoples has fully anger hearts for hate it what they can destroy somewhere them wanted it as they never grow up in their ages but the 13 people are sealed in the crystal by Keyblade Master called Hero of Keyblade, but one Keyblade is died when some leader stabbed into the hero's chest with his Darkness Keyblade before the Hero Keyblade know it that was his friend has gift darkness in his heart for hate it but The Hero summons keyblade point at the Leader portal into the unknown world he sended it as he tear down on his cheeks. The Hero fall down on the ground and the keyblade went to shooting into the sky he send it for find true choose new keyblade master for save their world be safe sometime in one day. Six warriors knee on the ground front of their friend died into the huge crystal front of water in the cave, but no one know where is their keyblade's grave from their six warrior only know._

Sora love listened that story in two thousand years ago but know that was just myth story of Seven warrior of Light as know about something little but he really want more about that story when he was young boy as listen to his father talked about his favorite story many times, but he went into missions when he was only 6 years old. "I wish I know their name in seven warriors. But, I know Royal family has books. No fair. I really want to be like Keyblade for fight it and out of stupid school. But I know it's just myth." he talk to himself as having new dream in his mind about something but the teacher getting pissed off at the lazy boy has daydream and point at the door.

After 4 pm for the school closed time in Friday as Sora sigh heavily and slowly walk with his friend "Hahaha! you didn't stop thinking about Light Warrior so much, Sora!" Tidus chuckled as he has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, but he is popular Blitzball for playing ball in sea "Very funny, Tidus! Don't you be late for your blitzball today! You're lucky as you're popular and your father's blood inside you! I wish I be like my father and Keyblade Master!" He shouted in sound like childish five years old, but heard it from some ring of alarm in trouble as he look somewhere in confused after look up at the wall has something try break on barrier.

The some summoners called Anima as giant thing and growled loudly and her eyes snapped many times to some glow attack on the barrier about creak getting close.

Sora gasp in surprised but the blonde grabbed his arms "LET'S RUN, SORA! THAT IS ANIMA AS SUMMONERS CAN SUMMONS IT FOR ATTACK IT BECAUSE DARK MAGE HAS HATE IT!" He hold his arms and running with many people follow to the exit from the wall barrier getting into disappear, but something light come out of cloud as Sora point at the light "Look!"

Something light after shooting glow to the thing, but Sora saw something shoot was just one Keyblade flew attack to Anima's neck one times after her body turn into dust in glow as the one keyblade circle to use barrier again into the town be save it. Sora not believe what he saw it that was one keyblade went into the cloud "That is... keyblade?" Tidus shock in widen eyes as drop his jaws "Shit holy... I'd get better go back to my... *gulps* Blitzall." He runs away from the young Sora staring at the cloud as he walk to his home in the way he know where is it, but heard some sound from the another way and check it "Hello?"

The another boy lying on the ground as wear black coat and hood up into his face was shadow he didn't see it as Sora shake his shoulder "Hey.. Are you alive? Hellloooo?" he waited it but the another boy didn't wake up after he pull his hood up and moan in pain to walk to his house "He is really heavily! How do he get strong? Mom! Are you there?" He look somewhere in the living room and saw the note say 'She'll be back in few day for visit her friend in the hospital' he moan groan "Great! Roxas is really busy in his jobs when he come back in night about 11 pm! I guess I can do it alone." He carry him on the crouch and pull his hood down as the boy has sliver hair long on his shoulder and look sleep in hurt "Whoa! He's really handsome with sliver hair! I'd never seen like that hair look really sliver. "

Sora waited it as watched at the sliver boy sleeping on the crouch in few hours later, now he stand up from the seat to walk the kitchen room for making his dinner he get hunger, but he heard it from creaking floor as he look around at the tall boy grab his neck hitting on the wall "Who are you, boy?" He talk in dangerous tones to fear young boy shiver "Uhh... I saved your life... from blood less.. " he point at his arms has bandage messed blood but the tall boy let off his neck

The sliver boy sighted softly as cross his arms on his chest "That's all? Sorry for fear you. I thought you were kidnapped me or something fan boy." He look at the young boy dropped his jaw in shock but he get anger as shouted it "I'M NOT FAN BOY AND NOT KIDNAPPED YOU! UHHH!" He rubbing on his hair and bend over on the ground, the boy blink in surprise but sigh heavily as bows "I'm sorry, I apologize for being pick you. My name is Riku."

Sora blink in surprised as look at him, but he heard it from that name before 'I'd heard it that name before, but I didn't remember it. But he look familiar in my dream? Nah, It's just dream' "My name is Sora. That is my house and I picked you to help you. " He explained Riku about something happened today from the summoners did it but no one see it and the only keyblade in cloud Sora saw it

Riku thinking about something as hold his jaws "Hmm... Evil Mage has dark hearts for use summons it, but summoners can feeling it from their bond stronger for how share it from different people. One Keyblade can fly it in this cloud? but It's myth about Master Keyblade in two thousand years ago, No way keyblade is alive. I thought that keyblade be rust in two thousand years ago. "

Sora nodded it as lying on the crouch " I know about this story when I was young, Two keyblade has strong heart when one person has half heart and trust his self can fight each, but one half heart turn into Darkness for anger or something when he get jealous after he listen to the true leader whipsear to him how do it for create his vessel 13 people has dark pure heart, but something good people has strong wise mind for know how do it. I know one name... Xehanort."

Riku shock in widen eyes as look at the boy "How do you know about this story, Sora? Where you get that story? No one know about that name in two thousand years ago, I'd heard it from Xehanort. " Sora confused as told him about that was his father's story when he was young boy after he went missings

He sigh softly as sit on the crouch and look at Sora "Let me tell you about real story."

 _Seven Warriors of Light as five warriors of Leader for how them do teaching fight it from their one master, One called Master of Master as wear black hood, but he getting dying for get ready be dust soon after he left young boy has same coat but no one see their young face. One boy keyblade when the evil master summons keyblade stabbed into the hero's heart be half of darkness after two boy look different face but two keyblade has strong fight in mess battles for become keyblade war from their different Light and Darkness. Six warrior trying their best doing to hard work but they summons together crystal to the Vessel 13 of pure Darkness into the ONE crystal in the cave of waterfall after one Light Warrior stabbed into Darkness Keyblade's chest turn into glow in light, but Hero's body turn into light away from their body become disappeared it, Six warriors shouted their name for the hero went into missing in somewhere to no one know in some place. Six warrior whispered each to agreed it as their body turn into status circle of the wall for their sleep deeper to become barriers circle when someone can free it. Six warriors give their light pure to their vessel for protect their homeworld from Darkness when the six warrior will watch it._

Sora shock in widen eyes as not believe what Riku talk about the real story "T... two half heart in Light and Darkness from Evil Master unknown did it after Keyblade war? I'd never heard it from that!" Riku look at worried boy "I know. That was my family has secret story in two thousand years ago before, But, No one know about two keyblade what look like. But, I'd heard it say blonde boy is light and dark boy is darkness. I believe it that was cThealled X-Blade in legendary weapons what Xehanort been looking for that weapons. "

Sora stay silent as look down with widen eyes "... It's two thousand years.. is real story like that? But, That is XXXX years now! It's been dead, right? " He look at Riku sigh hard "I do not know. My father said that was soon in Darkness can take us some day when we never recognize each after we become Darkness trap for choose Darkness Vessel can free Vessel 13 people. "

Riku stand up and walk to the window as staring at the night "I don't know.. That's why I run away from home when he sent me away for get safe here somewhere. But, I believe someone use dark magic to my father's trap brainwash or something. I don't have a weapon or magic.. "

Sora frowned it as not know about everything from his school teaching how do it for learn but he was so lazy when he was sleep on his desk he don't tell Riku that was embarrassed blushing, but trying calm down as look at the sliver boy "Riku, I don't know about weapon or magic so much, but I guess we'll learn how do it for get more better do it than before. We'll show how do it for making them proud." He grinned it as look at Riku smirked it.

Riku cross his arms on his chest and look at him "I guess you right. Let's get cook for get hunger now. " After two boy cooking in the kitchen rooms for how they cook about meat or sea food.

Before Roxas was stand front of the wall behind as smiles softly and look at the two boys 'Sora grow up now for how do it, I know he hate being alone but The prince Riku is safe with him. No one find him in this place. but The King is died.. Look like Xehanort is free, Or Am i late too?" He look up at the sky night with beautiful star as seen their face but just blank face he cannot remember it and pick his phone ringing it "Hello?"

The answered it as voice in different tones " _That is your last missions for protect the barrier from that summoner, Find that mage. Don't let Organization catch Choose Hero by Keyblade find it. The Crystal don't hold control it anymore from the white mage trying hard control it. Good luck... That is my last order."_ Roxas frowned it as know his voice in last order when the King died by unknown murdered "I promise I'll protect my brother and Prince, but I'll find Seven princess of Pure light from Darkness when I'll be there, Xehanort! I don't let you do it!" He growled it as hitting on his armor after his clothes changing into knight of Light within Darkness after summon his keyblade point at the portal opened into Radiant Garden in the village after he disappeared it from his house.

After few months later as the two boy talking each, but Sora feel sad for his mother not come back when she was in the hospital with her friend as she not answered it by himself, and his brother went into missing last month ago he heard it last time now, but he is glad with his best friend Riku shared with him in his rooms as he is worried about his family, but something wrong with happened he feel weird after he saw some thing come out from the cloud as giant monster called as this thing destroyed that barrier and wall creaking down after the town be half destroyed it but Sora surprised when his hand has glow come out of nowhere about Keyblade use barrier to protect himself and Riku same times before this thing use explodes blows to somewhere, Sora closed his eyes but open his eyes as gasp in horror and look somewhere of the town look broken messed and people get hurt sometime but many people died into dust glow light somewhere in the same place "No... the barrier is broken.. "

Riku shock in widen eyes as not believe what he saw everything and look at the thing but saw eight people has fight one Bosses monster "eight people? No... It's not Warrior light.. Wait.. I remember it... It means..." He look up at the thing with eight people in battles harder.

* * *

That is story called Final Fantasy in different from Kingdom Hearts, Please give me about your idea from your favorite game final fantasy Character in this story!~ Thank you!~ Reviews!~


End file.
